Star Struck
by turn out fine
Summary: "Some times the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." -Dr. Suess Collection of 100 word drabbles about regrets, and hope and moving on (chapter three: Ron/Hermione)
1. Star Struck

_For Allie, motherly, modly, fab writer, penguin :)_

_luv,_

_Nina :)_

* * *

Who_ said the world deserved saving, anyway?_ It hurt to restrain herself, to stop pleading and screaming. If anyone's begging could have convinced him to stay, it would have been her's.

She always had been able to convince anyone of almost anything, except for herself. Telling herself that she was Ginny who _blazed_ and _burned_ and _fought _and_ didn't care_ never worked. That was how everyone else saw her. _Yeah, right_. She was just another star-struck little girl, in love with Super Man. He flew off to save the world, and look where that got her.

* * *

_100 words exact drabble challenge (prompt-pleading)_

_if you dare (180. throw a fit)_


	2. Drill Sergeant

_For Rayray (illusive addictions), who can break up every cannon couple I know, who was the first to ever submit a story to one of my challenges, and who was the one who got me thinking about cousin 'cest in the first place :)_

_luv,_

_Nina :)_

* * *

Tired of following orders, Hugo? Ever feel like your one of those wind up toys that just walks, and walks, and walks, and never stops, because no one ordered it to? The drill sergeant's yelling in your ear, what are you going to do? Think it might be time to screw the rules and blow it up? You're more then capable of causing fireworks, dear. After all, you saw the way your father's face *exploded* when you told him that you're in love. _That girl I love; Well, she kinda, happens to be, my cousin, _Lucy_._

* * *

_Exactly 100 words :)_

_For: Globetrotter drabble competition (Hong Kong, China)_

_If you dare (104. I command you too...)_


	3. If You

_For Liza (forever siriusly sirius) for the hugs and happiness challenge. Jilly forevs :)_

_luv,_

_Nina :)_

* * *

_You were afraid to love her, instead you chose to drive her bonkers? Have you never seen someone get a girl? If you'd known how to, would you have done it right?_

He didn't ask you out anymore. His persistent buzzing had started sounding comforting. If he asked now, would you say yes?

_They said you were driving her crazy. If she was still sane, would she say yes?_

_What's the one thousandth time asking? Who bloody cared anymore, what was there to lose?_

"Lily, you know that you want to go out with me?"

"Fine, James."

* * *

For:

-Globetrotter drabble competition (London, United Kingdom)

-Twice as much challenge (regret)

-if you dare challenge


	4. Hera and Zeus

_For Amber (cheeky slytherin lass) because everyone should have a weakness for Ronmione, for all your fab reviews and favs and the beautiful fic dedication :)_

_luv,_

_Nina _

* * *

"You just think you're Zeus!"

"Say what?"

"Oh, stop walking around acting all high and mighty, Ron."

"I just want to know who Zeus is!"

"You honestly mean to tell you've never heard of Zeus?! Actually, don't answer. He's the Greek king of the skies and gods."

"Well, you're acting like the _queen_ of all those godly gits."

"Hera."

"Okay then, you're Hera."

"And you're Zeus."

"Do I get a crown?"

"Sometimes, Ronald Wesley..."

"What?"

"Never mind, love you Ron."

"You too, 'Mione."

"Hey, Ron?"

"What now, Mione?"

"Stop _calling_ me that!"

"Fine, Hera."

* * *

_-100 words exact challenge (zeus)_

_-If you dare_


	5. Honorable

there's a big difference between what you believe and the lies you spin in the dark at night.

deep down you know it's right

you're doing what's good and noble and brave

those people all died for the cause, you can't give up

can't succumb

but in the dark you lie down

smothering your face in your pillow

cursing everything honorable and noble and _right_

_if everyone else really wanted him dead, he would be_

wouldn't it be nice to just let go

let the weight of the world slide from your shoulders?


	6. Color By Number

They say that sadness is blue and misery is grey and pain is colorless.

She says that sadness describes too little, misery isn't enough, and who the hell decided that you can't see pain?

Then she wonders why they're even trying to describe the colors of her world.

It's impossible to describe the bleached out faded wash of depression that is her.

She hasn't looked in a mirror for a while but she knows that the red of her hair has faded into the tangled wreck that they had named.

Blue and gray and hurt.

A/N I don't know who this is about, or what this is, but I had it written from a while ago and I realized it was exactly 100 words, so I decided to put it up here :)

-Nina xx


End file.
